Specters (Garage Kids)
Specters (Or alternatively, Spectres), are dangerous computer programs that act as the main antagonistic force in Garage Kids. Existing in both the real and virtual worlds, Spectres are a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Overview Specters seem to be spontaneously programmed within Xanadu via unknown means. When they manifest, they immediately seek out a tower within the virtual world and establish a connection with it. Via this connection, Specters transmit data into the network, enabling them to materialize yet more specters in the real world. From this point onward, specters immediately obey a command to cause destruction and mayhem, and can only be stopped from the virtual world by manual deletion. They also share a hive mind, and are capable of communicating with one another. In the Virual World In Xanadu, Specters do not have many apparent abilities and appear as enormous black masses. They are able to infect towers in order to establish a connection with the computer network, and have minor shapeshifting abilities that enable them to attack individuals who enter the virtual world via avatars. As indicated by their name, Specters have the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds, making them relatively formidable opponents. Specters also seem to vary somewhat in size at times, with some being bigger than others. That being said, the virtual world is where Specters are vulnerable. The avatar system is imbued with a Weapons Program, that crafts a weapon appropriate to the avatar it is programmed into. The charged weapons are the only thing capable of harming the Specters, but the number of hits it takes depends on the type of weapon utilized as well as the Specter's mass. In addition, if a Specter botches its connection with the tower via say, a battering ram attack, it will result in them being automatically destroyed. In the Real World Once their data is transmitted into the wider computer network, Specters gather large quantities of energy and are then capable of manifesting into the real world via electrical outlets, seemingly favoring the usage of other computers. Their default form in the real world is that of a thin, black streak with eyespots. Once in the real world, Specters display a far greater number of abilities, much of which is, at first, rooted in electronics, displaying the ability to overload electrical devices, destroying cables, and hacking into databases. That being said, Specters also display a far greater number of powers that seem more arcane and supernatural. The electrical devices they take control of are capable of movement, and display numerous abilities, with an example being the creation of the artificial intelligence; Teddy, which was created after broken power lines came into contact with a discarded teddy bear, creating an automaton that somehow had all of its memories from its time as an inanimate object. Other abilities involve matter manipulation, teleportation, complete electrical manipulation, etc. The next section details exact capabilities of the specters: Specter Influences * Traffic Attacks: '''There have been numerous documented and undocumented cases of Specters taking control of vehicles, mainly to crash them. These tend to go unnoticed by the general populace, but have been witnessed, as Odd Della Robbia managed to catch a glimpse of a specter taking control of a trailer truck once. * '''Device Overload: Specters tend to do this to television screens and lightbulbs, with the destructive effect varying. Some have caught fire, while others merely break down. * Device Control: '''Specters can take control of whatever electronic device or electric system they so choose, such as power lines. * '''Physical Attack: '''Specters have the ability to materialize in solid form in the real world, being capable of causing direct devastation. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Theorized by Jeremie Belpois, but unconfirmed. * '''A.I. Creation: '''An ability only truly available after a connection to a tower has lasted long enough. This ability entails the power to create new artificial intelligences that, while not being Specters themselves, still have a connection to their hive mind. Examples of this include the aforementioned Teddy. * '''Brainwashing: '''This power seems rather limited, but it is used to secure the loyalty of created artificial intelligences, and some of these also display having a variant of this power. An example of this would be an ability displayed by Teddy, who used it to brainwash Milly Solovieff and implied that it could be used on others as well. Victims of brainwashing are connected to the Specter's Hive Mind. * '''Matter Manipulation: '''The power to manipulate matter. Specters seem to reserve it for A.I.s created under their influence so as to create a body of them. * '''Retrocognition: The ability to see in the past. While not shown directly, this power was clearly utilized in order to program the A.I. for Teddy, which had full knowledge of the object's life before it became sentient. * '''Temperature Manipulation: '''The ability to alter temperatures. This seems to be more of a side-effect rather than a direct attack for the moment. It is unknown if the Specters have any true weaknesses in the real world. They only seem to be vulnerable in Xanadu, for if the connection between them and their tower is disrupted, preferably by destroying them, then whatever influence they hold over the real world ends. Another potential weakness is the amount of time they have to evolve. When attacks begin, they tend to start out as minor disruptions, but as time goes on, if the connection between them and their tower remains, their attacks start becoming more powerful and more complex. The Will of the World A strange force within Xanadu. While it seems likely that it is simply the name of the Hive-Mind of the Specters, the continued mention of the Will by Teddy indicates that it could be more dangerous and prominent than that. Little is known about the Will, as whether or not it is an equivalent of X.A.N.A. is unknown. However, it seems to have a designation in the coding of the Specters, acting as a singular mind/command, lending credence to it controlling the hive mind. The Mysterious Figure Another mystery concerning the specters is a dark and ominous figure that has appeared in the visions of Odd Della Robbia, particularly in visions concerning Xanadu. The figure seems to be female, and may have a connection with Xanadu and the Specters, but this is still a heavy unknown.Category:Villains Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Characters Category:XANA